vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Riven
Summary In Noxus, any citizen may rise to power regardless of race, gender, or social standing - strength is all that matters. It was with committed faith in this ideal that Riven strove to greatness. She showed early potential as a soldier, forcing herself to master the weight of a long sword when she was barely its height. She was ruthless and efficient as a warrior, but her true strength lay in her conviction. She entered battles without any trace of doubt in her mind: no ethical pause, no fear of death. Riven became a leader amongst her peers, poster child of the Noxian spirit. So exceptional was her passion that the High Command recognized her with a black stone rune sword forged and enchanted with Noxian sorcery. The weapon was heavier than a kite shield and nearly as broad - perfectly suited to her tastes. Soon after, she was deployed to Ionia as part of the Noxian invasion. What began as war quickly became extermination. Noxian soldiers followed the terrifying Zaunite war machines across fields of death. It wasn't the glorious combat for which Riven trained. She carried out the orders of her superiors, terminating the remnants of a beaten and fractured enemy with extreme prejudice. As the invasion continued, it became clear that the Ionian society would not be reformed, merely eliminated. During one bitter engagement, Riven's unit became surrounded by Ionian forces. They called for support as the enemy closed in around them. What they received instead was a barrage of biochemical terror launched by Singed. Riven watched as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. She managed to escape the bombardment, though she could not erase the memory. Counted dead by Noxus, she saw an opportunity to start anew. She shattered her sword, severing ties with the past, and wandered in self-imposed exile - on a quest to seek atonement and a way to save the pure Noxian vision in which she believed. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least 8-A, '''likely '''6-C Name: Riven, the Exile Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her early 20s) Classification: Wanderer (Former Noxian soldier), Member of the Crimson Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Skilled Swordsman and Soldier, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield, Limited Wind Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Multi-City Block level (Can fight on-par with Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), likely Island level (Is considered Varus's rival and are implied to have fought one another in the past, and therefore should be on-par with him) Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Superhuman+ (Can swing a giant sword around in one hand with ease) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class GJ+ (Her Broken Wings attack can send champions as large as Nautilus and Malphite several meters in the air) [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), likely Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with her sword, higher with Ki Burst, Dozens of meters with Wind Slash Standard Equipment: Blade of the Exile, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Shield, Ninja Tabi, Black Cleaver, Ravenous Hydra, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Riven slashes the opponent with her sword. Runic Blade: Riven's blade gains a charge for 5 seconds every time she casts an ability, stacking up to 3 times. Each of her basic attacks consumes an available charge to deal bonus physical damage. Broken Wings: Riven dashes towards the target nearest the cursor or in the direction she is currently facing, and lashes out at all enemies in front of her, dealing physical damage. Broken Wings can be cast twice more within 4 seconds, with the timer resetting after each cast. The third damages all enemies around Riven in an expanded radius, knocks them up, and can also be used to pass over certain instances of terrain. Each cast also resets Riven's autoattack timer. Ki Burst: Riven's sword emits a burst of runic energy that shocks nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and stunning them for 0.75 seconds. Valor: Riven dashes towards the cursor and gains a shield that absorbs incoming damage for 1.5 seconds. Blade of the Exile: Riven reforms her sword for 15 seconds, gaining 20% AD as bonus attack damage, increasing her attack range by 75 for a total of 200, and augmenting Broken Wings and Ki Burst's radii. For Blade of the Exile's duration, Riven can use Wind Slash once. *'Wind Slash:' Riven unleashes a wave of energy in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit, increased by 2.67% for every 1% of target's missing health for a maximum 200% increase at 75% of target's missing health. Crescent: Riven can use the Ravenous Hydra to deal 60% to 100% of her attack damage to units around her. Others Notable Victories: Guts (Berserk) Guts Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Wind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users